


Retrospect

by cgf_kat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf_kat/pseuds/cgf_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the end comes for Erik, where he ends up isn't quite where he expected to be. Things aren't as they seem. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a drabble before, but I didn't have enough for the concept to be a whole oneshot, so here it is. Trying to kickstart my brain so I can get back to other things. I hope you enjoy!

The end is even more depressing than Erik always knew it would be. Charles long since dead, Raven human as he is and still hating him for it. Erik dies alone, penniless. He scarcely realizes anything is wrong before the heart attack is upon him. He only has time to think of Charles one more time before—

He's on the beach, Charles broken and bleeding in his arms, the words _I'm sorry…but we do not_ ringing in his ears.

 _Now do you see how this could end?_ Face drawn with pain and streaked with tears, Charles doesn't speak aloud.

Erik looks at him, and he knows what happened. "None of it was real. A whole lifetime…" He's realizing it's all becoming fuzzy. But the horror of it still grips him. As if Charles lying there, injured by his own actions and trembling, isn't enough.

 _Don't let it happen_. _It doesn't have to be like that._

He feels so old. In a way, he IS old. So is Charles.

"Your legs…"

Fresh tears, a grimace. _That much is real._

Erik smooths back the damp hair. His own cheeks are warm with tears now. _I'm so sorry…_

This time, it's different.


End file.
